Chub
Name: Chub and Tata Flarnitz Age: 112 (Chub) 99 (Tata) (Maxinoids live far longer than humans) Height: 5'2" (Chub) 7'1" (Tata) Species: Maxinoid Type: Alien Sexuality: Pansexual Shoesize: 23 (Chub) 20W (Tata) Personality: Chub and Tata are a middle aged retired couple (Chub the former CEO of a thriving used shuttle craft franchise and Tata a real estate agent) who after their own children grew to adulthood and left the nest began traveling to many worlds on vacation over the years, came to fall in love with earth as a favorite spot, in particular the quaint little resort town of Wakupogue. The two are incredibly friendly and social, always striking up conversations with random strangers, telling stories that don't go anywhere (Chub in particular of telling corny jokes that aren't even that funny on their own planet), taking hundreds of photos of anything they find interesting, engaging frequently in PDA with each other still madly in love even after a good 70 years of marriage and generally playing the part of perpetual tourists just taking in all they can. Quite recently they even went and purchased a vacation home near the beach (by earth standards they're ridiculously wealthy) and look forward to the day when actual immigration and naturalization of aliens for permanent residence on earth is a reality so that they made live out their golden years on a planet that they simultaneously find so peaceful and relaxing as well as exciting and exhilarating all at the same time. Fetishes: Keeping things interesting in the bedroom after such a long marriage takes work and as such, Chub and Tata have full embraced the concept of the "swingers" lifestyle, frequently inviting new people into their bedroom to share with each other as well as having enough trust in one another to engage in more solo activities to pursue more unique interests (Part of Wakupogue's appeal for them was their overall progressive view on sexuality and fetish practices). Maxinoids in general are incredibly sensitive and most all areas of their bodies when stimulated can cause arousal; tickling being something that's fairly common on their own planet however on earth it has an odd effect on their powers. Whenever either is tickled, they begin to involuntary reduce the gravity on their bodies so much that they begin to float in the air if not bound in some way, leading many a playmate to enjoy the perks of zero-G ticklees where no spot is unreachable. They more than enjoy being the ticklers as well, Tata in particular being far more enthusiastic and aggressive while Chub tends to assist more than anything else. Also it should be noted that since both Chub and especially Tata use reduced gravity to ease movement to an excessive degree, they have nearly flawless feet that barely have a single blemish upon them. Neither necessarily as a "foot fetish" but don't mind indulging others for the sake of shared experiences and mutual fun. Development During one of my more pervy moments I began to think how I could make a character with abnormally massive breasts while avoiding the obvious issues of sagging and a history of chronic back issues as a result. I realized only being able to manipulate how gravity effects the body could fix said problem and after realizing such a power would be perfectly fitting for an alien, the rest of the idea just flowed naturally. I ended up deciding to make the female (Tata) into a middle aged tourist type who comes to earth on her vacations and plays the part of the overly enthusiastic and chatty tourist. Its then that the idea dawned on me to make her part of a married couple, based on those cliche midwestern couples who go on trips, take tons of photos and videos, take in all the local tourist traps, etc. And plus I had an interesting idea for the males of the species. 6tifECf.jpg|Early design for Tata X519lNG.jpg|Final design before making the head smaller to better emphasize her body size Trivia *Tata currently holds the record for largest natural breast size compared to body size at a whopping size 48V. *Chub tends to walk utilizing greatly reduced gravity to sort of "glide" across the ground to avoid tripping over his own massive feet. *Tata's name comes from a slang term for breasts while Chub's is a slang term for an erection beneath clothing.